inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Death Drop
Death Drop (デスドロップ, Desu Doroppu) is a shoot hissatsu technique introduced in Inazuma Eleven GO. Description Users ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' (Casual form) Info ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' It is first used in the GO anime in episode 17 to score the third goal of Raimon against Teikoku. In episode 20, it was used twice to score against Kaiou and made two goals. Tsurugi used it again, against Genei Gakuen in episode 34, and scored the first goal for Raimon. It was used in the episode 41 and broke through Shoot Break. It scored the first goal against Seidouzan in the final. In episode 44, it evolved to G3, and was used as the first part of a chain shoot with Tenma's Shin Mach Wind. It scored the final goal to Raimon. After Raimon won the Holy Road, the team watched a special program that was commemorated to them on TV, showcasing their hissatsu, keshin and tactics they used and the opponents and their moves they faced during the tournament. Movie It is also used in the GO movie by Tsurugi Kyousuke, first against Unlimited Shining, but it was easily blocked by Hakuryuu's White Hurricane. Later, during the match against Zero, Tsurugi used it again and created a chain shoot with Shindou's Harmonics and Tenma's Majin Pegasus Arc's shoot. Hebino wasn't able to stop it with Serpent Fang, so it scored the first goal to Raimon. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' It was used in episode 4 by Yuuichi mixi maxed with the parallel world Tsurugi to break through Zanou's Keeper Command 03 and to score a goal against Protocol Omega. It was used again in episode 13 to score a goal against Shiroshika. This time, it was shown to be in G3 form, as it was used by Tsurugi Kyousuke. It was used again in episode 32 on Rockstar to return her back to normal. However, the hissatsu wasn't in G3 form anymore. Usage The user kicks the ball up and quickly does a backflip. The ball glows red, surrounded by a purple-blue aura. The ball continues the spin, and eventually blueish black lighting-shaped patterns surround the ball in a spiral. Just when the user is about to kick it, the energy around the ball condenses, but then lashes back out when kicked. The ball, surrounded in blue energy and electricity, is sent towards the goal. Acquirement ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *Technique shop in Extension City (ガドーンステーション前) on Gurdon, 1740P Gallery Death Drop scoring against Seidouzan.png|Death Drop scoring against Seidouzan. Death Drop TCG promotion.png|Tsurugi using Death Drop in a TCG promotion. Death Drop GX.PNG|Death Drop GX in the GO game. Death Drop GO Galaxy game.JPG|Death Drop GO in the Galaxy game. IGS-03-028.png|IGS-03-028. IGS-06-018.png|IGS-06-018. IG-07-062.png|IG-07-062. IGS-09-025.png|IGS-09-025. IG-14-094.PNG|IG-14-094. Slideshow Anime Death Drop G3 1.png Death Drop G3 2.png Death Drop G3 3.png Death Drop G3 4.png Death Drop G3 5.png Death Drop G3 6.png Death Drop G3 7.png Death Drop G3 8.png Death Drop G3 9.png Death Drop G3 10.png Video Movie ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' Trivia *It is the first hissatsu in the GO anime to evolve, though it directly evolved in G3 and not in G2. *When it's combined with 真 Mach Wind, its aura resembled Joker Rains. *In the GO movie in the English dub Tsurugi calls it Death Drop instead of Doom Dive Drive. Category:Fire hissatsu Category:Shoot chains